The present invention relates to an extensible cutlery device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an extensible cutlery device which can be extended and retracted.
Conventional cutlery devices such as forks, spoons, knives, and steel brushes have fixed handles. Since the handles are fixed, the conventional cutlery device cannot be extended nor retracted.